1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This invention relates generally to materials transporting devices, and more particularly to such a device for clamping panels onto the exterior of a truck for transporting such goods.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Adamczewski et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,123, teaches a precursor apparatus of a similar type to the present invention and intended for the same purpose. However, the '123 reference is not easily adapted for temporary mounting onto the exterior of a truck nor for easy adjustability for different sized trucks and workloads. The '123 reference teaches that the clamping drive be mounted under the truck with the screw piercing the truck body. This is undesirable in most cases to those that would haul materials on a non-commercial basis. The clamping action is direct with the movable jaw moving away and toward the stationary jaw. In the present invention a much more effective scissors-type motion is provided. The distinctions between '123 and the present invention will become clear from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.
Peckenpaugh, Sr., et al., U.S. Pat No. 5,450,956 describes an adjustable, telescopic, carrying and storage case of variable and fixed length including a hollow adjustable, telescopic front member of variable length and a hollow adjustable, telescopic rear member of variable length that can be separated or connected tightly. The case is adjustable in length and can be used at a maximum length and at a minimum length for ease in transportation. The case is preferably used for carrying and storing different items including telescopic fishing rod assemblies. The telescopic front member comprises a first container portion and a plurality of adjustable front telescopic locking sections which are placed in an interlocking relationship through a plurality of annular tapered locking surfaces and a number of annular locking surfaces. The telescopic rear member comprises a second container portion and a plurality of adjustable rear telescopic locking sections which are placed in an interlocking relationship through a plurality of annular tapered locking surfaces and a number of annular locking surfaces.
Emer, EP0314632, describes an apparatus for the handling of sheets made of glass or other materials, as panels and the like, shaped as plates and to be used for supply said sheets or plates in working lines and to be mounted on an overhead traveling crane running along the working line. The apparatus comprises a frame provided with pneumatic devices for griping a sheet or plate at least two chains for the support of the frame and cooperating with means apt to case the suspended sheet or plate to be rotated, said chains being supported, through a support telescopic device of an adjustable length, by a truck traveling along the rail beams of the overhead traveling crane.
Lautenschlager, EP0580075, describes an automatic telescopic device for drawer runners, comprising a guide rail formed by a profile section turned over from sheet metal to be secured to the carcass wall, said guide rail having a profiled flange bent upwardly from a profiled flange projecting substantially at right angles and horizontally from the carcass wall and engaging from below the associated runner formed by a hollow profile section open at its underside to be removably secured to the drawer, and provided in the interior of the runner with raceways for rolling elements which are held in an elongated cage and can roll, on the one hand, on the raceways of the guide rail and, on the other hand, on raceways formed by associated regions of the inner surface of the runner, thereby allowing for longitudinal displacement of the runner relative to the guide rail, a component which can pivot between two end positions and is biased bistably into the end positions by means of spring arrangement being provided and having an open-ended recess for a projection projecting downwardly from the runner in a portion projecting beyond the horizontal profiled flange of the guide rail into the interior of the carcass, and the projection and the pivoting component being arranged relative to one another in relation to the runner or the guide rail in such a manner that, when the runner is displaced from the open-drawer position, as it approaches the closed position, the projection moves into the recess in the pivoting component in the end position associated with the opendrawer position and then, once the dead center of the pivoting component has been passed, is driven resiliently together with the latter into the closed-drawer position, characterised in that the pivoting component is mounted in a separate elongated housing secured to the guide rail so as to pivot about a substantially perpendicular axis and that a detent is provided immediately in front of the recess in the pivoting component as viewed in the direction of insertion of the drawer, wherein said detent is withdrawn into the housing into the path of the projection projecting from the runner in the end position associated with the open-drawer position, and in the end position associated with the closed-drawer position projects into the path of the projection, but can be traversed by the projection in the direction of insertion by means of resilient deformation.
Lechevallier, EP0691911 describes a removable frame for loading, unloading and moving container's of goods on trucks or wagons without typical lifting machinery such as cranes, gantries and such. It permits unload directly onto the ground. The invention is characterized by arrangement of a frame encompassing the load. Two lifting surfaces are provided with lateral spacing between them and are placed transverse of the vehicle's axle. Each of the surfaces is lifted by a telescoping jack and facility for locking the load in place is provided.
The prior art teaches a very wide range of materials storage and handling systems. However, the prior art does not teach that an actuated clamping device may be mounted onto a truck for clamping panel goods for transport. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.